Gracias a tus ojos
by Rushia-G-Weasley
Summary: Ginny y Harry se encuentran de casualidad en una fiesta, pero Harry no sabe que es ella. ¿Pueden nacer sentimientos hacia una “desconocida”?
1. Pasar desapercibida

Antes que nada tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de (mi ídola) J.K. Rowling. No hago esto con fines de lucro sólo con intención de divertirme.

Ahora bien, les cuento que este es mi primer historia espero de corazón que les guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, la idea era hacerla de un solo capitulo, pero se me fue un poco de las manos. Voy a tratar de subir cada capitulo sin mucho tiempo en el medio. La historia se ubica unos 5 años después del séptimo libro, pero suponiendo que nunca paso nada entre Harry y Ginny.

Sin más, los dejo con la historia:

_**Capitulo 1: "**__**Pasar desapercibida"**_

Estaba en una de sus primeras misiones como auror, y como era de esperar, no era una "gran" misión. Recién empezaba y sólo le encomendaban cosas sencillas, en este caso estaba en la fiesta de una familia de alto nivel con un par de invitados más. Su trabajo era vigilar que nada extraño suceda porque habían llegados rumores de que algunos "mortífagos" tenían pensado hacer de las suyas en ese lugar, ya que los integrantes de la familia que organizaba la fiesta eran muy conocidos por su amor al mundo muggle. Esa noche Ginny sólo tenía que "estar ahí y vigilar el lugar tratando de pasar desapercibida", esas habían sido las palabras de su supervisor.

- "_Es increíble que tanto tiempo después de la muerte de Voldemort todavía no hayamos atrapado a todos los mortífagos_" pensó Ginny _"peor aun, lo increíble es que después de la caída del innombrable, aun siga habiendo gente que piense como él"_

Mientras pensaba esto, Ginny notó que dos hombres la observaban, eso la incomodó un poco, después de todo no tenía que llamar la atención. Uno de los hombres se acerco y le preguntó:

- Perdón, no quiero parecer extraño, pero mi amigo y yo tenemos una duda – dijo señalando a su compañero que de apoco se acercaba al lugar – Eres increíblemente parecida al Guardián de los Chudley Cannons, a Ron Weasley. ¿Son parientes o algo?

- _"¡Maldición¡Esto no es pasar desapercibida¿Porque Ron se volvió tan famoso?". _Eh… No, realmente no lo conozco. Si me disculpan… - dijo Ginny retirándose rápidamente al baño _-_

Tenía que hacer algo. Si su supervisor se enteraba de eso nunca conseguiría misiones más importantes. Sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento cambió de color su cabello a castaño y lo rizó levemente, luego se realizó un par de hechizos en el rostro para cambiar un poco sus rasgos. Cambió un poco de todo en su cara pero cuando intento cambiar sus ojos, no lo consiguió.

-_"Que extraño siempre fui muy bien en el camuflaje¿Por qué no puedo, por lo menos, cambiarlos de color?"_

Intento un par de veces más pero no lo consiguió, y decidió dejarlos así. De todas formas nadie podría reconocerla sólo por los ojos. Por último cambió un poco su vestido y luego de mirar "su obra" en el espejo caminó hacia la salida del baño para continuar con su trabajo.

Pero cuando atravesó la puerta se chocó con un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

-Perdón…- dijo, mientras levantaba la mirada para descubrir a quien había golpeado. Que sorpresa se llevó al ver nada menos que a … - ¿Harry?

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Pregunto el muchacho

Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle quien era pero entonces se dio cuenta que no sería lo mas indicado identificarse frente a "su jefe" cuando debía pasar desapercibida. Porque sí, eso era Harry, "su jefe". Hacía poco tiempo que había conseguido convertirse en el jefe del departamento de aurors más joven de la historia.

"_¿Que hace aquí¿También estará en una misión? No, no creo que salga a cumplir misiones tan pequeñas_" Ginny tardo un par de segundos en contestar, durante los cuales Harry no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-Eh... no... bueno, si… yo te conozco. ¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter, no?- Fue la única tonta respuesta que se le ocurrió, sabiendo perfectamente que ese era el tipo de cosas que Harry más odiaba.

-Ah, claro, entiendo, pensé que te conocía de algún lado, pero debo estar confundido… con permiso- dijo, y haciendo un saludo con la cabeza se encaminó a una mesa donde había una chica rubia haciéndole exageradas señas para que fuera a sentarse con ella.

Ginny se quedo un segundo viendo a Harry, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la chica la estaba mirando, rápidamente fue a sentarse al otro extremo del salón. Caminaba y pensaba en su extraña suerte… ¿justo tenía que encontrarse con Harry?, "El jefe". Esta bien, seguramente él no tenía idea de su misión pero realmente era mala suerte, por poco y la reconoce "¿_y que pasa si me reconoce? Digo, es Harry. ¿Que va a hacer, delatarme con mi supervisor?"_ pero rápidamente cambio sus pensamiento porque esa no era forma de comportarse y pensar de un auror, ella tenía que concentrarse en su misión y parte de ésta era pasar desapercibida y Ginny lo iba a hacer.

Pasó por lo menos media hora sentada sola observando a los invitados de la fiesta tratando de mirar lo menos posible en dirección a Harry, pero se le hacia complicado ya él la miraba seguido y eso la incomodaba mucho.

-_"Tal vez se dio cuenta o sospecha algo, a fin de cuentas es el mejor auror de Ministerio…"_ - pensó Ginny – _"No, no creo, seguramente me hubiera dicho algo"._

A su izquierda una pareja comenzó a levantar la voz, aparentemente estaban discutiendo y eso llamó su atención unos segundos. Sin que ella lo notara Harry había aprovechado su distracción para acercársele. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica causándole un sobresalto:

- Perdón, no quise asustarte – dijo sonriéndole

- No, esta bien, solo estaba un poco distraída – contesto ella mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

Se produjo un incomodo, pero corto silencio que fue interrumpido por el joven

- Disculpa, se que no es asunto mío, pero me llama mucho la atención que una chica tan linda como tu este aquí, sola y me preguntaba si tal vez querías un poco de compañía-

- "O_k, eso es raro. Harry no es de encarar así a una chica_". Eh… por supuesto, si quieres siéntate. ¿Pero a "tu amiga" – puso cierto énfasis en esas palabras- no le va a molestar? "¡_ay no¿Porque dije eso¡Harry va a pensar que le estoy coqueteando¿Porque demonios dije eso?"_-

- No es mi amiga – dijo Harry con una incomoda sonrisa – prácticamente no la conozco, me la presentó mi mejor amigo hace un par de horas. Dice que necesito salir un poco y conocer gente… pero no tengo idea de donde la habrá sacado, porque es muy extraña.-

- ¿Extraña?-

-¡Si! No deja de hablar de cosas tontas que no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar… ¡ojo!, yo tengo una amiga que puede ser llamada "extraña", pero en un buen sentido, y esta chica no es de ese tipo!-

Ginny sonrió, estaba segura que Harry hablaba de Luna.

- ¿Como te llamas?- Dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a ella

- Jean – dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió

- Ese es el segundo nombre de mi mejor amiga, pero nunca la llamamos así- _("ay! Con razón me sonaba tanto, Herms se llama así!" _pensó Ginny) ¿porque estas sola¿Tu novio se retrazo?-

- En realidad no tengo novio, estoy esperando a un amigo. Él me invito a esta fiesta porque conoce a la familia que la organiza, pero todavía no ha llegado. Me llama la atención porque siempre es puntual- inventó Ginny

- Ah… entonces ¿no tienes novio?-

La muchacha estaba punto de contestar cuando vio por sobre el hombro de Harry a "su amiga" rubia que se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Ginny señaló en dirección a la chica, y Harry disculpándose y prometiendo volver enseguida se retiró rápidamente antes de que la muchacha rubia llegue a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

-"_No la culpo, yo también estaría enojada si mi "pareja" me deja plantada para coquetear con otra chica… ¿coquetear¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo?"_

¡Si, sin duda lo estaba haciendo, pero no sabia porque¡Ella se había olvidado de Harry hacía años! Debía admitir que durante mucho tiempo Harry era lo único en lo que pensaba, pero se había dado cuenta que él nunca la miraría como otra cosa que "la hermanita de su mejor amigo" y decidió seguir con su vida. Y lo había logrado, se había olvidado de Harry. ¿Entonces porque no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa que la había enamorado en sus años en Hogwarts¿o eso ojos tan expresivos que le quitaban el sueño durante el colegio?

_-__ "No! Basta Ginny! Sabes perfectamente que Harry nunca se fijaría en ti, además sólo se te acercó porque el idiota de Ron le presento a una pesada. Para colmo¡ni siquiera "eres tú"_!" – Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza – Es cierto, no soy yo… - dijo en voz baja

- ¿A que te refieres?

Harry se había acercado nuevamente sin que Ginny lo notara

- No, a nada, no importa… eh… ¿y tu amiga?

- Se tenía que ir, se le hacía tarde para algo, no estoy seguro para que- Mintió Harry. El muchacho no sabía mentir y ella se dio cuenta, pero para que iba a discutir sobre ello, realmente no le importaba mucho.

- Bueno, pero seguramente tu amigo tiene otras chicas para presentarte, no te preocupes.

- ¿¿Ron¿¿Otras chicas¡¡No!! No se de donde sacó a ésta. Mi amigo esta de novio hace años, con nuestra mejor amiga, y tiene planes de boda. Ella es muy celosa no creo que el pobre tenga muchas amigas por ahí "escondidas". Además, algo me dice que por ahora no voy a necesitar conocer más gente, por lo menos esta noche no me siento "tan solo".-

- ¿Harry Potter sólo? Disculpa pero eso me suena un poco increíble-. Dijo Ginny tratando de esquivar lo que ella considero una indirecta. Además eso era algo que muy en el fondo realmente sentía, siempre supo que Harry podría tener a la chica que quisiera, sólo con estirar una mano y no creía que su amigo sea "tan inocente y bueno" como para no aprovecharlo, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un hombre. Y esa noche fue él el que se acerco a ella.

- Bueno, solo no, siempre tengo a mis amigos a mi lado, ellos son como una familia para mi… –Ginny seguía mirándolo incrédula – …pero si te refieres a lo sentimental… –Ella asintió con la cabeza – …nunca fui muy bueno con las chicas, no niego que he tenido una que otra historia pero a eso yo no lo considero estar acompañado. Te aclaro que con eso no quiero dar la imagen de "pobre chico que esta rodeado de gente pero realmente no tiene a nadie". ¡No¡Para nada! Por suerte tengo una gran familia… bueno… creo que me fui por las ramas, mejor háblame un poco mas de ti- concluyo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Eh… que puedo decirte… - Ginny empezó a inventarse una vida paralela, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a introducir en su relato pequeños detalles que le eran propios sobre su gusto por el Quidditch.

- …a mi también me encanta el Quidditch, pero cuando empecé a trabajar mi jefe me dijo que ya era hora de crecer y poner en orden mis prioridades. -Dijo Harry un poco apesadumbrado.

- Eso de "crecer" me parece muy relativo, es como dice mi madre, "No dejamos de jugar porque nos hayamos hecho viejos. Nos hacemos viejos porque dejamos de jugar" bueno, creo que se robó esa frase de algún lado, pero me parece muy cierta.-

Harry levanto una ceja y por un segundo la expresión de su rostro cambio.

- ¿Y tu familia? – preguntó.

Ginny sin notar el momentáneo cambio en el rostro de Harry contestó sonriente - ¿Que puedo decir de ellos? Hasta que me liberé de mis hermanos mayores y me fui a estudiar a Hogwarts creía que me llamaba "cállate". -

- ¿Tienes muchos hermanos?- Volvió a preguntar el muchacho sonriendo ampliamente por el chiste de la chica.-

- Eh… no, sólo dos, pero valen por 20!-

La conversación fue pasando por tantos temas que sin darse cuenta, habían hablado durante horas. Ginny no estaba muy atenta a su trabajo, prácticamente había olvidado para que estaba allí. Sólo estaba sentada, hablando con Harry como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por supuesto que había hablado muchas veces con él, sobretodo cuando iba a la madriguera y no estaban ni Ron ni Hermione. Pero sentía que en ese momento estaba conociendo otra parte del muchacho y realmente le gustaba, por más que intentaba negárselo a ella misma, estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía.

Se quedaron callados por un momento mirándose directamente a los ojos. Entonces Harry sonrió y dijo:

-No se si alguien te lo habrá dicho ya, seguramente sí; pero tienes los ojos más lindos que vi en mi vida- Ginny se sonrojo mucho y bajó la mirada - Perdón, no quise incomodarte pero tenía que decírtelo no pude dejar de mirártelos durante toda la noche y de verdad, pienso que son hermosos.-

La distancia entre los dos fue acortándose poco a poco, Ginny pensó que Harry se estaba acercando a ella, pero descubrió que ella también se le estaba acercando. Harry sólo miraba los ojos de la chica, mientras que la mirada de Ginny iba desde sus labios a sus hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, esos de los que había estado enamorada toda la vida, sin animarse a admitirlo. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del chico en su rostro. El corazón de la muchacha latía con mucha fuerza. Hasta que los labios de Harry se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos, el momento fue mágico nada alrededor importaba, solo estaban ellos dos, besándose dulcemente.

Nunca alguien la había besado de esa forma; tan tierno, dulce pero a la vez seguro. Los brazos de Harry estaban en su cintura, mientras ella los tenía sobre la cabeza de chico, acariciando su cabello. El ritmo del beso comenzó a acelerarse y a volverse más intenso, antes de que pudieran notarlo sus lenguas ya formaban parte del rito. Sin darse cuenta Ginny bajó su mano hasta meterla un poco por debajo de la camisa de Harry, en ese momento no era conciente de lo que estaba pasando, solamente se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

No estaba segura cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, unidos por ese beso, pero las luces del lugar la hicieron volver a la realidad. Ginny miró a su alrededor y descubrió que la fiesta había terminado, quedaba muy poca gente en el salón y afortunadamente para ella, nada raro había pasado durante la noche. Aunque no lo notó, su trabajo había terminado.

Sintió que Harry la tomaba de la mano, pero las cosas ya no eran iguales. Con la luces "su" realidad había vuelto y descubrió que nuevamente se había dejado atrapar por los encantos de Harry y con eso notó que él ni siquiera lo sabía, porque para el muchacho, él acababa de besar a Jean, una desconocida. Ginny se sintió terrible. El beso de Harry había sido hermoso, pero no había sido para ella. No pudo mantenerle más tiempo la mirada y suavemente se soltó de su mano. Mirando hacia el piso escucho que Harry comenzaba a decir algo.

- Tienes…

Pero Ginny no escucho como terminaba la frase. Por lo bajo y casi inaudiblemente dijo –lo siento- y sin que Harry pueda hacer nada al respecto desapareció del lugar.

…

Ok, ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!!

Una aclaración, odio la palabra "coquetear" no me gusta, pero tenía que usarla. No se me ocurría otra para poner en su lugar por lo menos no una que todos conozcamos. Sólo se me ocurrían palabras muy "argentinas" por lo tanto la dejé.

Porfa… dejen Reviews!!!!

Gracias un beso grande!


	2. La huída

**Mil gracias a las que me dejaron reviews!! No saben lo contenta que me puse!!! Sobretodo cuando vi el primero!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias ****Geila Potter-Weasley****, elsa, ****pottersita****, zafiro potter, ****Jazu Potter**** y a los que lo hayan leído y no hayan dejado comentarios. Es muy lindo saber que alguien del otro lado lee la historia!!!**

**Bueno, dejo el capitulo dos y aclaro de antemano que es cortito… Espero que les guste**

_**Capitulo 2: "La huída".**_

Volvió a aparecerse en su habitación en la madriguera. Se dejó caer sobre la cama tratando de no pensar en el beso, pero no podía evitarlo. Pasó suavemente dos dedos por sus labios tratando de recordar la maravillosa sensación que había experimentado minutos antes. Había besado a Harry. Eso fue lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida, pero no era real. Se levantó de la cama y se miró un momento en el espejo, pudo ver a una muchacha de cabello castaño con facciones distintas a las suyas, pero con una mirada muy triste.

_-"Ni la magia puede tapar eso"_ – pensó. Y con un movimiento de su varita volvió las cosas a la normalidad. Ahora en el espejo si estaba ella, con la misma mirada triste. Miró el reloj, seguramente su madre acababa de bajar para preparar el desayuno, le pareció inútil intentar dormir y decidió bajar a ayudarla. Ginny ya no vivía en la madriguera. Hacía un par de meses que estaba alquilando una pequeña casa cerca de Londres, pero regularmente visitaba a sus padres, por lo que a Molly no le extrañó ver a su hija menor bajar por las escaleras esa mañana.

- Buen día cielo, ¿llegaste hace mucho?, pensé que anoche tenías misión-

- Buen día mamá – contesto Ginny sin mucho entusiasmo, dejándose caer en una silla – Llegue hace un par de minutos, vengo de ahí, de mi misión.-

- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ocurrió algo interesante?-

- Nada del otro mundo – mintió la joven – ¿Te ayudo con algo?-

Arthur bajó un par de minutos después. Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente, hasta que la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió, y para el asombro de la pelirroja por ella entro Harry.

- ¡Buenos días Harry!- dijo efusivamente Arthur – ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?-

- Me parece una buena idea – Contestó el muchacho alegremente.

-"¿_Que demonios hace Harry aquí a esta hora?"-_ Se preguntó Ginny sin quitar la vista de su taza de café.

El desayuno trascurrió normalmente. Harry y los señores Weasley charlaban tranquilamente, Ginny no participaba mucho en la conversación porque no se sentía cómoda en presencia del chico después de lo ocurrido.

_-"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, volver a ser la misma chiquilla tonta que no podía estar en la misma habitación que Harry y articular una frase coherente!"__-_

Pero nadie parecía notar su incomodidad. Cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Arthur fue al Ministerio a terminar con algunos papeleos que tenía pendiente y Molly subió a limpiar un poco las habitaciones, dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos. La muchacha al notar la situación, se levanto y encaminó sus pasos hacia el jardín. Una vez fuera, sin voltear a ver la puerta escuchó que Harry la llamaba.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Ginny pensó un segundo en sus alternativas, y realmente no tenía muchas. Tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con Harry y peor aun, tenía que volver a mirarlo a los ojos. La joven se dio vuelta y asintió con la cabeza pero con la vista fija en un punto que se encontraba a espaldas de Harry.

- ¿Estas bien?, hoy te noté un poco distante.-

- Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada importante.-

-Ah! Ya entiendo, anoche tuviste una misión, ¿no es así?- pero no espero a que la chica contestara y continuó hablando –pero igual, no deberías cansarte tanto, eres joven, deberías jugar más, para no hacerte vieja tan rápido-

-¿Que?- La muchacha no había entendido lo que Harry trataba de decirle

-Ya sabes, tu madre siempre lo dice "No dejamos de jugar porque nos hayamos hecho viejos. Nos hacemos viejos porque dejamos de jugar". ¿No era así?-

Ginny sintió como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua helada- _"ay no! Lo sabe, él lo sabe!"-_

Ahora no podía quitar la mirada del piso, sentía como sus mejillas habían adquirido un colorado más intenso que el de su cabello. Antes de poder articular alguna palabra, Harry se le había acercado considerablemente.

-Este es el momento en el que me explicas que se supone que pasó anoche, porque trataste de engañarme y porque te fuiste sin decirme nada.- Ginny no sabía que contestar, seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso pero su mente parecía no responder no se le ocurría una buena excusa, ni siquiera una tonta; simplemente no podía articular palabra. –Ok, tal vez no hice las preguntas correctas- Harry hablaba como si tratara de explicarle a un niño pequeño que dos más dos eran cuatro. –Gin… ¿de verdad pensaste que después de todos estoy años, no iba a reconocerte?-

La muchacha sólo atinó a decir -¿Cuándo lo supiste?-

- No estoy muy seguro, creo que lo primero fue lo del quidditch, pero después de hablar un poco con tigo sentí que te conocía de antes… tu perfume me era extrañamente "familiar", y cuando digo familiar no solo digo conocido, me refiero a que me recordaba a tu familia, a la mía. Pero fueron esos ojos, tu mirada…-

-Harry por favor…-

- En un momento no tenía la menor duda –continuó como si no hubiera escuchado la interrupción- te estaba mirando a ti.-

Ginny levantó los ojos hasta los de Harry. Esperaba encontrarse con una mirada molesta, pero no; parecía que el joven estaba disfrutando del momento. En cambio ella, sentía como si la hubieran encontrado haciendo trampa en un examen. Seguía sin saber que decir.

-Bueno… y el comentario de tu madre fue algo muy evidente, no se porque pero Molly utiliza mucho esa frase últimamente, yo creo que la escuchó hace poco y realmente le gustó-

¡La pelirroja ni siquiera recordaba cuando había utilizado la bendita frase!

-Perdón- dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón Gin…-

-¡Si! Te engañe, o eso intenté, me hice pasar por otro persona y por un momento yo misma me confundí.- Ginny le explicó rápidamente porque había cambiado sus rasgos y de que manera las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. – De nuevo, perdón.-

Harry la tomó de la mano y se acerco a ella hasta besar tiernamente su frente.

- ¿No estas enojado con migo?

-Al principio me molestó un poco que pensaras en engañarme de esa forma. Pero hubo algo que me hizo cambiar radicalmente de parecer- Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. Todavía seguía tomándole la mano.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Primero a tu mirada… tus ojos me ablandaron poco a poco, pero fue el beso el que hizo que olvidara todo enojo-

Ginny se ruborizó y trató de bajar la cabeza, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Con la mano que tenía libre tomó su rostro y lo levantó. El joven trató de hablar pero ella no lo dejó.

-Harry, no me vas a venir ahora con que repentinamente sientes algo por mi, o que durante esta noche nacieron sentimientos nuevos dentro tuyo, porque eso no me lo creo.- Parecía que Ginny se lo estaba exigiendo, pero no pudo continuar así y termino casi suplicando - Por favor, no me hagas eso.-

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír – No, no te iba a decir eso, te iba a decir que esta noche la pase muy bien y que el beso fue el cierre perfecto y que confirmó algo que creía sentir hace ya un tiempo – Ginny lo miró incrédula – Vamos Gin… no vas a decir que no te llamó nunca la atención que venga a la madriguera durante la semana cuando sé que Ron esta tan cansado entrenando y Hermione tiene tanto trabajo en el Ministerio que ninguno de los dos puede hacerse un tiempo para venir aquí. Yo lo sé, pero igual vengo, porque disfruto de tu compañía, a veces más de lo que me gustaría admitir.-

-Pero tú siempre me viste como "la…-

-…hermana menor de Ron?- terminó Harry – Ron es mi mejor amigo, eso lo tengo bien claro. Pero no soy tonto ni ciego. Eres hermosa, simpática y muy inteligente. Por supuesto que nuca quise tener problemas con mi amigo, no iba a arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Además pensé que tú ya no sentías nada por mí.-

_-"Yo también"__-_

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, fue Ginny la primera en hablar.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Bueno, si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría intentarlo. De verdad me gustaría estar con tigo.-

Ginny no sabía que contestar, hasta ayer ella estaba segura que el tema "Harry Potter" era algo cien por ciento solucionado y superado en su vida. Pero en solo un par de horas los sentimientos por el chico habían resurgido como si nunca se hubieran ido, de hecho ahora eran aun más fuertes. ¿Cómo se podía explicar eso? Había besado a Harry, había huido y ahora tenía al joven frente a ella pidiéndole que intenten estar juntos… que debía hacer…

-----------

Ese Fue el segundo capitulo, prometo subir el próximo prontito…

Un beso!


	3. ¿Quién es esa chica?

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews!!! Me encanta que escriban comentarios!!!**

**Bueno… ****acá tenemos la continuación (o algo así). Espero que no les parezca mal el rumbo que toma este capitulo… vamos a tener que esperar un poco más para saber que le contesta Ginny a Harry…**

_**Capitulo 3: **__**"¿Quién es esa chica?"**_

-Te dije mil veces que no necesito que me presentes chicas…-

-No parece. Hace mucho que no te veo con alguien, de hecho no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice-

-¡Eso no implica que necesite tu ayuda para conocer mujeres!-

-De todas formas Harry, ya es tarde, Natalie parecía muy emocionada cuando se lo propuse, además debe estar por llegar- Dijo el pelirrojo como si con eso diera por concluida la discusión.

-¿Natalie?- Pregunto una joven de cabello castaño que justo en ese momento entraba en la habitación.

Ron trató de explicarle a su prometida de donde conocía a la joven, pero Harry no prestaba atención, estaba pensando en lo tedioso que era ir a esas fiestas de gente de alto nivel, pero desde que era jefe del Departamento de Aurors debía asistir a muchas de ese tipo. Pero lo que menos le gustaba era la idea de ir con una cita arreglada por Ron, no le tenía mucha fe a su amigo.

Hermione y Ron seguían discutiendo cuando sonó el timbre. La machucha se dirigió a la puerta y Harry notó que lo hacia para hacer notar su presencia desde el principio a la "extraña".

Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta se encontró con una hermosa joven de unos 22 años, alta, delgada y rubia. El cabello lo tenía muy corto y sus ojos eran de color celeste cielo. La chica tenía unos rasgos muy delicados.

_-"Wow, es muy hermosa"_- pensó Harry – _"¿de donde la conocerá Ron?"-_ Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la joven – Hola, me llamo Harry-

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé¿Cómo no voy a conocer al gran Harry Potter, el joven que nos salvó a todos del tormento del Innombrable? – La chico dijo esto tan rápido y con la vista tan fija en "su salvador", que éste pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Buscó con la mirada a Ron en señal de algún tipo de explicación, pero su amigo estaba teniendo una batalla de miradas en silencio con su novia y no había prestado atención a la extraña "presentación" de la joven.

-Eh… bueno… ¿te parece bien que salgamos ya?- Tartamudeó Harry con una incomoda sonrisa en sus labios.

Como respuesta la chica asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y tomó a Harry por el brazo.

Luego de despedirse de Ron y Hermione. Los dos jóvenes aparecieron en la puerta del lugar donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Pero Harry se sentía realmente incomodo, Natalie no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, pero lo que más le molestaba era cuando no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su cicatriz. Mientras entraban al lugar, un hombre se acerco a Harry y luego de saludar a ambos jóvenes le preguntó al chico si podían hablar unos segundos. El muchacho aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle a su acompañante que se adelantara y buscara asientos mientras él conversaba algunas cosas.

El hombre quería tratar unos temas de trabajo, afortunadamente para el chico no era nada muy pesado ni complicado por lo que la charla no duro mucho tiempo. Cuando terminaron, Harry se dirigió a los asientos que Natalie había encontrado para los dos, pero al pasar frente a los baños de mujeres chocó con una joven de cabello castaño claro.

- Perdón…- dijo la muchacha - ¿Harry?-

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó Harry mirando a la chica. Tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, realmente le parecía que la conocía de algún lado.

La chica dudo un momento y contestó.

-Eh... no... bueno, si… yo te conozco. ¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter, no?-

_-"Cómo odio que digan esas cosas¿la gente no se dará cuenta de lo molesta que suena diciendo eso?"_- pensó Harry -Ah, claro, entiendo, pensé que te conocía de algún lado, pero debo estar confundido… con permiso- Saludo a la chica con la cabeza y fue a sentarse donde estaba Natalie.

La rubia parecía disfrutar mucho de la fiesta tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no dejaba de hablar de él y de sus grandes hazañas salvando al mundo mágico, siendo sólo un niño. Eso a Harry le molestaba muchísimo.

- …es increíble! Solo con 11 años salvaste la piedra filosofal de las manos del propio Innombrable; después salvaste a una chica, sacándola de la Cámara Secreta, burlándote nuevamente de él…-

La chica seguía enumerando cosas que Harry había hecho, pero el chico no la escuchaba, en ese momento estaba mirando a la chica con la que se había chocado.

Recordó las palabras de la muchacha _"¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter, no?" "que raro" – _Pensó_ – "ella no dijo eso del mismo modo que Natalie, no sonaba a "admiración". ¡Por supuesto que no quiero que suene a admiración!, pero es extraña, parecía… ¿asustada¿preocupada? Hay algo raro en esa chica, además no deja de mirar a todos lados. ¿Será un mortifago? No sería raro después de todo es la fiesta de los Thompson. Tendría que haber algún auror vigilando el lugar. Que gran descuido, cómo no mandaron por lo menos a un novato"_

Harry pensó que seria adecuado vigilarla un poco más de cerca, pero tenía que buscar el momento oportuno.

Natalie no dejaba de hablar y la cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Afortunadamente notó que la chica de cabello castaño se distrajo un momento observando a una pareja.

_-"¡Ahora!"_ – Pensó. Se levantó del asiento y dijo- Disculpa Natalie, tengo que solucionar un pequeño problema, ya sabes, trabajo- y sin decir nada más caminó directamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña y ésta se sobresalto.

_-"¿Tendrás la conciencia sucia?-_ pensó el chico - Perdón, no quise asustarte – dijo sonriéndole

- No, esta bien, solo estaba un poco distraída – contesto ella. Levantó su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Harry sintió algo extraño –"_esos ojo son hermosos_"- pensó que en ellos no veía ni una gota de maldad –_"que tonto. Eso no significa nada"- _Disculpa, se que no es asunto mío, pero me llama mucho la atención que una chica tan linda como tú este aquí, sola y me preguntaba si tal vez querías un poco de compañía-

- Eh… por supuesto, si quieres siéntate. ¿Pero a "tu amiga" no le va a molestar?-

- _"¿tu amiga¿Y eso de donde salió? Eso es señal inequívoca de coqueteo, ja!"- Pensó _divertido Harry_ -_ No es mi amiga prácticamente no la conozco, me la presentó mi mejor amigo hace un par de horas. Dice que necesito salir un poco y conocer gente… pero no tengo idea de donde la habrá sacado, porque es muy extraña.

- ¿Extraña?

-¡Si! No deja de hablar de cosas tontas que no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar… ¡ojo!, yo tengo una amiga que puede ser llamada "extraña", pero en un buen sentido, y esta chica no es de ese tipo¿Como te llamas?-

- Jean –

Ellos continuaron hablando un poco más. Harry pensaba sacarle un poco de información para ver si averiguaba algo. La chica actuaba raro, pero por algún motivo poco a poco Harry iba bajando su guardia frente a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba preguntándole si tenía novio._–"¿Porque pregunté eso? Perfecto¿ahora quién esta coqueteando con quién?"- _Pensó el chico.

Pero Jean lo sacó de sus pensamientos señalándole a Natalie que se acercaba al lugar y parecía muy enojada. Se levantó y fue a hablar con la rubia antes de que ocurra algo peor.

¿Qué se supone que esta pasando¡YO soy tu cita esta noche, no esa chica¿Porque me dejaste plantada¡Ronald me dijo que eran un buen chico y de verdad le creí¡¿Como pude ser tan tonta de pensar que a "Harry Potter" _(-"Odio cuando dicen mi nombre entero como si fuera un titulo de algo"-_pensó no se le subirían los humos a la cabeza?!- La chica no levantaba la voz, pero se veía que estaba muy alterada. – Esto es una falta de respeto. Aunque nos hayas salvado a todos_("¡¿porque no termina de una vez con eso?!_") no tienes ningún derecho…

De nuevo Harry decidió no escucharla, simplemente asentía de tanto en tanto. Hubo un momento en el que Natalie se quedo sin aire y el chico aprovechó para terminar con esta tontería, aunque sea de un modo desesperado.

-_"Me odio por lo que voy a hacer" _Por favor Natalie¿no te has dado cuenta? Reconocí a esta chica desde el primer momento que entre a la fiesta, es una mortifaga peligrosísima – al ver cierto toque de incredulidad en la facciones de la rubia agregó- esta camuflada, pero estoy seguro que es ella, sólo necesito pruebas para atraparla. Pero es muy peligrosa, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, las cosas pueden ponerse feas por aquí. _"Ay, eso no sonó muy creíble, si se lo cree, es mas tonta de lo que pensé"-_

-¡Oh Harry¡Estas en una de tus tantas peligrosísimas misiones para salvarnos! Eres un Héroe. Por supuesto que me voy. Tú sólo te estas preocupando por mi seguridad. Muchas gracias- y sin decir más se retiró con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro

_-"¡No puedo creer que se haya creído eso!"-_ Harry se sintió un poco mal por Natalie, pero en el fondo no era del todo mentira, él sí sospechaba de la chica. -_"¿de verdad sospecho de ella?"_ -

Cuando se acercó a Jean escucho que decía para ella misma

- es cierto, no soy yo… -

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No, a nada, no importa… eh… ¿y tu amiga?

Harry inventó algo tonto, pero a la chica no pareció importarle la evidente mentira. Siguieron hablando un poco más y el chico notó que se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo hablando con Jean, inclusive hablando de cosas personales. Sin darse cuenta el chico seguía insinuándole cosas.

_-"¿Porque hago esto¿que tiene esta chica? No puedo contra ella¿acabo de decirle que con ella no me siento "tan solo"¡Definitivamente me he vuelto loco! Mejor cambio de tema".-_Harry llevaba a cabo una lucha interna muy fuerte.

Jean comenzó a contar cosas de su vida. Hasta que tocaron el tema favorito de Harry

- … ¡El Quidditch me encanta! Soy una gran fanática de ese juego y sobretodo me gusta jugarlo- decía la chica.

- ¿En que posición juegas?-

- Soy cazadora, aunque una que otra vez jugué de buscadora-

_-"Igual que Ginny! … ¿? … ¿Ginny¡No, no puede ser! __¿O si? Si la miro bien… no, no puede ser ella ¿Que haría Ginny camuflada en esta fiesta y porque no me diría quién es realmente? No, no puede ser Ginny. Pero eso ojos, ese aroma. Esto es ridículo. ¡Si Ron supiera que últimamente veo a su hermanita en todos lados me mataría! Ja¡tengo que dejar de ir a la madriguera tan seguido!"-_

- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Cómo? No, nada… - intento seguir con el hilo de la conversación - …a mi también me encanta el Quidditch, pero cuando empecé a trabajar mi jefe me dijo que ya era hora de crecer y poner en orden mis prioridades.-

- Eso de "crecer" me parece muy relativo, es como dice mi madre, "No dejamos de jugar porque nos hayamos hecho viejos. Nos hacemos viejos porque dejamos de jugar" bueno, creo se robó esa frase de algún lado, pero me parece muy cierta.

- _¡No puede ser¡Es ella¡Tiene que ser ella¿Por supuesto cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ese aroma, esa mirada picara y dulce a la vez… Claro, fue eso lo que hizo que baje la guardia. Es Ginny y ella misma me lo demostrará"_-¿Y tu familia? – .

- Que puedo decir de ellos? Hasta que me liberé de mis hermanos mayores y me fui a estudiar a Hogwarts creía que me llamaba "cállate". -

- ¿Tienes muchos hermanos?-

- Eh… no, sólo dos, pero valen por 20!

- _"¡Digas lo que digas, sé que eres tu!"-_

Conversaron varias horas y a cada minuto que pasaba Harry estaba más seguro que esa chica era Ginny. Aunque también debía admitir que estaba conociendo cosas de ella de las que no tenía idea y eso le estaba gustando mucho.

_-"Siempre supe que ella era especial, pero no tenía idea cuanto"-_ Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. _–"Que ojos más hermosos que tienes Gin! Podría perderme en ellos toda la noche"- _

-No se si alguien te lo habrá dicho ya, seguramente sí; pero tienes los ojos más lindos que vi en mi vida- Harry no estaba muy seguro que estaba haciendo, pero sólo decía lo que sentía. Ella se sonrojó - Perdón, no quise incomodarte pero tenía que decírtelo no pude dejar de mirártelos durante toda la noche y de verdad, pienso que son hermosos.- _"Tengo que besarla, muero por hacerlo"_

Ambos fueron acercándose lentamente. Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos porque sabía que sólo ellos eran los de Ginny, ninguna otra parte del rostro de la chica que estaba frente a él le interesaba, solamente esos ojos. Finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Por primera vez en su vida no le importo nada de lo que ocurría alrededor; podrían haberlos atacado cientos de mortifagos, y él no lo notaría; sólo podía sentir los calidos labios de Ginny sobre los suyos. No pensó en Ron ni en ningún otro miembro de la familia Weasley, solo en ella.

La muchacha acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de Harry y el sentía que iba a enloquecer. Quería más, necesitaba más. Sintió que una mano de Ginny abandonaban su cabeza y buscaba suavemente por debajo de su camisa y supo que si ella seguía así el perdería el control.

Continuaron besándose hasta que las luces se encendieron de golpe. La fiesta había terminado. Pero a él eso no le importaba, solo quería estar con Ginny. Ella parecía un poco confundida. Harry tomó su mano, pero ella bajó la mirada y lo soltó.

- Tienes… el don de hacer que me olvide de todo lo que pasa alrededor **Gin**- Dijo Harry, pero estaba seguro que la muchacha no lo había escuchado. Mientras el decía esa frase la pelirroja había desaparecido del lugar.

-----------------------

**¡Listo! Ahora sabemos cómo se dio cuenta Harry que estaba hablando con Ginny…**

**En el próximo capitulo (el último) vamos a ver que le responde Ginny!**

**¡Un beso grande a todos y gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Vulnerable

**Hola a todos/as!!! Este es el último capitulo de mi primer fics! Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que tuvo!!! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no se dan una idea lo contenta que me pusieron!!!! Espero, de corazón, que les guste el último capitulo. **

**Geila Potter-Weasley****, elsa, ****pottersita****, zafiro potter, ****Jazu Potter****, charlitapotter****, florence5, ****ginnyg**** muchas gracias por leerlo!!! Y gracias a todos los que lo leen sin subir reviews!!!**

**Ya estoy pensando otras historias, esto de escribir me esta gustando!!! Pero por ahora los dejo con este cap!**

_**Capitulo 4: "Vulnerable".**_

Harry tenía que actuar rápido no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así. Tenía que hablar con Ginny. Desapareció de la fiesta y fue a la casa a la que se había mudado la menor de los Weasley. Tocó un largo tiempo la puerta pero nadie contestaba. Meditó sus opciones un instante, si Ginny estaba allí dentro, seguramente no lo iba a atender. Sabía que no estaba bien pero debía hacerlo. Se apareció directamente dentro de la casa. Buscó por todos lados y no la encontró. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Hacía casi media hora que Ginny lo había dejado en la fiesta. ¿Donde podría estar?

-"_La Madriguera"-_ pensó y se apareció en el patio trasero de los Weasley.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y vio que ahí estaba la chica, había vuelto a ser la Ginny que él conocía, con su cabello rojo y sus pecas bajo esos ojos que lo habían cautivado toda la noche. No le pareció oportuno decir nada en ese momento porque estaba junto a sus padres. Se sentó a desayunar con la familia, mientras hablaba con Molly y Arthur. Cuando terminaron, esperó a que ambos se fueran a hacer sus tareas diarias para hablar con Ginny, pero cuando ellos se encontraban solos, ella salió por la puerta trasera. Harry la siguió y haciéndose el tonto le dijo.

- ¡Ginny¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – Ella se dio vuelta y asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos. _– "anoche jugaste un buen rato con migo, ahora me toca a mi divertirme un poco" _¿Estas bien?, hoy te noté un poco distante-.

- Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada importante.

-Ah! Ya entiendo, anoche tuviste una misión¿no es así? pero igual, no deberías cansarte tanto, eres joven, deberías jugar más, para no hacerte vieja tan rápido- dijo Harry mientras miraba a Ginny que parecía no entender a que se refería.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes, tu madre siempre lo dice "No dejamos de jugar porque nos hayamos hecho viejos. Nos hacemos viejos porque dejamos de jugar". ¿No era así?-

Harry vio como el rostro de Ginny adquiría un fuerte color rojo y esto le encantó_ -"Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja_"- pensó el chico mientras se acercaba a ella._ -_Este es el momento en el que me explicas que se supone que pasó anoche, porque trataste de engañarme y porque te fuiste sin decirme nada.- La chica no contestó - Ok, tal vez no hice las preguntas correctas- _"ja, me hace acordar a cuando era chica y no hablaba frente a mi"_ –Gin… ¿de verdad pensaste que después de todos estoy años, no iba a reconocerte?-

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?-

El chico se lo explico.

- Harry por favor…- interrumpió ella, pero él continuó.

- En un momento no tenía la menor duda, te estaba mirando a ti. Bueno… y el comentario de tu madre fue algo muy evidente, no se porque pero Molly utiliza mucho esa frase últimamente, yo creo que la escuchó hace poco y realmente le gustó-

-Perdón- dijo la pelirroja casi inaudiblemente.

-No tienes porque pedirme perdón Gin…-

-¡Si! Te engañe, o eso intenté, me hice pasar por otro persona y por un momento yo misma me confundí…- Ginny le explicó todo - …de nuevo, perdón.-

_-"Es muy dulce. Quiero besarla otra vez"-_ pero no le pareció oportuno. En lugar de eso, se acerco a ella y se conformo con besar su frente.

- ¿No estas enojado con migo?- Pregunto ella

Harry le explico como sus ojos y el beso habían hecho que su enojo desapareciera.

-Harry, no me vas a venir ahora con que repentinamente sientes algo por mi, o que durante esta noche nacieron sentimientos nuevos dentro tuyo, porque eso no me lo creo. Por favor, no me hagas eso.-

"_No puedo creer lo inteligente que es"_ – No, no te iba a decir eso, te iba a decir que esta noche la pase muy bien y que el beso fue el cierre perfecto y que confirmó algo que creía sentir hace ya un tiempo – ante la incrédula mirada de Ginny agregó – Vamos Gin… no vas a decir que no te llamó nunca la atención que venga a la madriguera durante la semana cuando sé que Ron esta tan cansado entrenando y Hermione tiene tanto trabajo en el ministerio que ninguno de los dos puede hacerse un tiempo para venir aquí. Yo lo sé, pero igual vengo, porque disfruto de tu compañía, a veces más de lo que me gustaría admitir. _"¿porque me negué tanto tiempo a esto?"-_

-Pero tú siempre me viste como "la…-

-¿…hermana menor de Ron?- terminó Harry – Ron es mi mejor amigo, eso lo tengo bien claro. Pero no soy tonto ni ciego. Eras hermosa, simpática y muy inteligente. Por supuesto que nuca quise tener problemas con mi amigo, no iba a arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Además pensé que tú ya no sentías nada por mí.-

Después de unos segundos la chica preguntó:

-¿Y ahora que?-

_-"Sé que Ron va a matarme, pero tengo que intentarlo de verdad creo que siento__ algo fuerte por Ginny. Lo de anoche fue increíble"_ Bueno, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría intentarlo. De verdad me gustaría estar con tigo.-

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento. La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar. -_"Maldición, porque no dice nada. ¿Y si no siente nada por mí, si solo me besó para seguirme la corriente y seguir con su misión¡Ay no¡Soy un tonto!"-_

-Ginny, si no quieres nada con migo lo entiendo. Disculpa por haberte dicho eso y por ponerte en este apuro. Tu…- pero Harry no pudo terminar

-No…

-¿No?... ¿no que¿No quieres estar con migo?- Harry sintió que el mundo caía a sus pies. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No, no quise decir eso. Quería decir que no tienes que pedirme disculpas, tú no me pusiste en ningún apuro, yo me metí sola en esto- lo último lo dijo con una leve sonrisa, Harry no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo. ¿Qué había querido decir con "en esto"?

El chico no podía soportar un segundo más así - Mejor me voy Gin, hablamos después cuando tú quieras, sabes donde encontrarme.-

Cuando se estaba yendo Ginny tomó su mano. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con un toque de tristeza en la voz, dijo

- De verdad creí que te había olvidado. Durante más de cuatro años quise pensar que habías sido un tonto enamoramiento de niña. Todavía me acuerdo las noches en las que no podía dormir pensando en ti. Todo lo que sufría al verte como tonto detrás de Cho. Tú me hacías débil, vulnerable. Y decidí olvidarte, seguir adelante. Hasta ayer te hubiera jurado que lo había logrado. Te veía casi todos los días, y había hecho tan bien las cosas que estaba convencida que sólo sentía por ti un gran cariño fraternal.- Harry noto que a la chica le dolía cada palabra que decía y se sintió muy mal. Durante todos esos años había lastimado mucho a Ginny y nunca lo había sabido - Pero anoche volví a perderme en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, volví a soñar despierta mientras escuchaba tu voz. Cuando me besabas sentí que todo era maravilloso pero después desperté de mi infantil sueño y otra vez me sentí vulnerable. Tengo miedo Harry. Tengo miedo de lo que sientes y de lo quizás nunca llegues a sentir, pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de lo que yo siento por ti. Porque te quiero tanto, que me duele.- Los ojos de la pelirroja se habían humedecido pero era evidente que hacia grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

El chico había escuchado cada palabra de Ginny con un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Se sentía terrible. Algo dentro de él le decía a gritos que debía protegerla, defenderla de todo y de todos, inclusive de él mismo. No podía creer lo fuerte que era la chica. Todos esos años guardando esos sentimientos sin que nadie lo notara.

- Perdón Gin, lo último que hubiera querido era lastimarte. Nunca supe que te sentías así o el mal que te hacía. Perdón. Por favor déjame cuidarte, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar, mucho menos yo. Lo que sentimos anoche mientras nos besábamos no era un sueño infantil, era NUESTRA realidad. Déjame enseñarte que podemos sentirlo siempre; estando juntos-

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar por unos segundos.

- Harry… bésame-

El chico no espero a que se lo repita, se acercó más a ella y la besó como la primera vez, con todo el amor y la dulzura del mundo. La beso como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Cuando el beso terminó, Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrado y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Dime que este no es otro de mis sueños- susurro la pelirroja.

- No lo es. Te lo juro- Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios y agregó – pero puede convertirse en mi pesadilla cuando Ron se entere.-

Ambos rieron imaginándose la reacción del pelirrojo al enterarse de lo que había entre su hermana menor y su mejor amigo. Pero en el fondo a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho, después de todo, lo importante era estar juntos.

FIN

-------------------------

Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en alguna otra historia!

GRACIAS!!!!!


End file.
